Rejoining the Butterflies
by RoseNightenDove
Summary: It has been 10 years since Kurama and Rexi last saw each other at her wedding to Ethan. Now Ethan's dead. She wants revenge and Yoko is being reawakened as he helps. Will old romances rekindle? Last Act of Butterfly Chronicles. Kurama x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**10 years after wedding**_

"ETHAN!" BOOM!

The house burst into flames.

She cradled her twins in her arms as Piper ran into the inferno to try and find Ethan. Soon the fire department showed up and ran inside trying to stop the remaining part of the house from going up. They pulled Piper out soon after that. And then there was a motionless body. Piper huddled near her Bond as she stared at the body.

Rexi stared at the house that had been their home since they had moved to Human World. Ethan and she had wanted their children raised in the human world. They looked human. Now where would she live? Ethan was gone and anyone she had known in human world would be busy and have jobs or families of their own. Piper's hand fell to her side where she held two roses—one white and one red.

Rexi grabbed one and pulled a petal all roughly. "Kurama if you can hear me along with this petal, please hurry." She murmured and clutched the rose to her chest as her children stared wide-eyed at the charred remains of their home.

Kurama jerked away, his eyes widening. He shook where he had been taking an afternoon nap. His red hair had stayed the same since the wedding ten years ago. He was a small amount taller than he had been however and had filled out. The twenty-six year old moved from his bedroom and down the hall. That had been the rose he had given Rexi. His heart leapt once more as he thought about her.

"Suichi, where are you heading off too?" came a female voice from behind him on the stairs. He paused and turned back. His girlfriend, Maragret, an American exchange student at his father's company, stood there looking tired. They'd just had a little private time while his parents were out of town and he'd completely forgotten about it.

"Someone just called Margie, I have to go." He told her with a small smile before disappearing into the garage. He grabbed a shirt out of his car's trunk for he'd forgotten to put one on and drove off quickly, following the tug. He'd thought that he would be dragged towards the portal to Demon World but instead he found himself being driven halfway across town. And then he saw it—the burned down house and the fire trucks and the police and the ambulance.

He came screeching to a halt and threw himself out of the car to look around. A policeman stopped him before he could get too near and asked his name.

"Um, Suichi Minamino." He finally stammered out. She couldn't have—There was no way she could have died. "Please, please tell me that Rexi wasn't in that fire. Please." He begged.

"Kurama!"

The officer turned his head as Piper came running up and grabbing Kurama's hand. "Excuse me miss, but he can't—" the police officer said, trying to stop her before she stopped and turned boiling eyes on him. She had grown as well. She had the appearance of a young teenager who was maybe 12 or 13.

"My mother needs Kurama with her now!" the girl growled and continued to drag Kurama with her towards where they were keeping her Bond.

"Mother? Do you mean Rexi? Is she okay?" Kurama asked before he rounded a fire truck and saw her.

She sat on a stretcher, two small children clinging to her legs. She had growl as well. She no longer looked seventeen, but instead a firm twenty five. Her blond hair had been grown to her waist but was charred at the ends. Her brown eyes seemed haunted. Kurama broke from Piper's grip and ran over to Rexi's side, looking from the kids to her face, reaching out to hover over a burn on her cheek.

"Rexi. Rexi?" he asked.

"Koji, Kanna, come here." Piper said, pulling the two small children away so Kurama could get closer to her Bond. "It's okay, he's a friend of your moms." She told the two children who stared up at Kurama with large golden eyes that matched their mothers. Their hair was not blond however but a black.

Rexi, after Kurama asked her name a few more times snapped back to the present and jerked when she saw his face so close to hers. And then she latched herself onto him, burying her face in his clean shirt as her arms clung to him. A police officer came over and broke the two apart though, having questions to ask Rexi. When he saw this new fellow here he got suspicious.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Manfield, I have a few questions about the fire that I need to ask you. And who are you?" he said, looking Suichi over.

"This," Rexi said with a sniff as she tried to stop the tears that had started to come. "is Suichi Minamino. He's an old family friend. I called him. Whatever questions there is you can ask in front of him sir. Piper, please take Koji and Kanna and find them something to do while I speak with the officer."

"I'll take them over to my car." Kurama offered with a smile at her. "I'm sure I can find something in there for them to play with. I'm glad you are okay Rexi. I'll take care of them. Don't worry." With that he knelt down in front of Koji and Kanna. "Okay kids. Let's go see what we can find in my car while your mommy talks to the nice police officer." He ushered the children away and sat them in the back of his car as Piper entertained them with stories of giant butterflies. His eyes locked on the police officer that had started to grill Rexi when Suichi had left.

"I don't know." She told him as he asked if anyone had a grudge against her husband Ethan. "All I know was that we just got home from celebrating our wedding anniversary with the kids and he went into the kitchen while I was about to take the kids up to take their shoes off. Then he yelled at us to get out of the house. So I brought Piper, Koji and Kanna out and then the house just went up in flames." She couldn't very well tell him that there had been a fire demon waiting for them to return.

"And this Suichi, what is your relationship with him?" the police officer asked.

She gasped and got off the stretcher, a look of outrage on her face. "Officer.." she looked at his name badge, "Officer Maxwell! If you are implying that I was unfaithful to my husband you can go screw yourself!" Her voice carried all the way around and everyone stopped their work to stare at the grieving widow. "Suichi Minamino hasn't been in our lives since the wedding! I called him because he's the only one I know who still lives in town. He's the only one I trust to take care of my kids while I deal with idiots like you!"

And with that said she stalked away towards Suichi.

"That was uncalled for." Kurama said when she joined them. He held up a hand and pointed to the officer. "I meant him Rexi. I meant what he suggested." He told her softly.

"Oh if I wasn't so afraid of what would happen with my children I'd sock that obscene, gross, stupid officer!" She snarled and then sighed, smiling at her children who were giggling softly to themselves. "Kurama, I'm sorry, but what I said was true. Everyone else that would understand is… Well off on a mission I believe. We just got back from one really."

"Oh you still work for Koenma?" Kurama asked with surprise.

"Yes. Ethan and I—" She stopped and tried to swallow back the tears that had been pushed back by the anger. "Ethan and I headed a special division that made sure that the tournament for the King of the Makai was fair. In exchange we could raise our children here in the human world." She explained with a small smile.

Kurama chewed on his lip. This would be risky, especially with Margaret and his parents returning that evening. "Do you have a place to stay? Money, clothes?" he asked.

"No. We are going to have to cancel your credit cards Rexi. Or get Koenma to get you new ones." Piper said, joining them outside the care, looking as worn as either of the adults there.

"Come stay at my parents place tonight. The guest bedroom is big enough for the four of you. And then I can see if my step-dad knows of a good place to stay. And I'm sure that my mother would be ecstatic to see you again." Kurama offered.

Rexi chewed on her lip as she thought about it. What else did she have to lose though? Her husband was dead, she had no clothes except those on her back and a friend was offering her a place to stay. "Sure, that would be really kind of you Kurama." She replied as another wave of tears at the thought of Ethan ran through her mind.

Kurama opened the door for her and Piper jumped into the back with the two small kids and buckled them in. "One ride to my house, we go." He said, driving away quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The car right was quiet. Kurama had thought that the two children would have said something, but they seemed to pick up on the sadness and remain quiet. When Kurama pulled into the driveway, he groaned. His parent's car was in the garage along with Margaret's. That was going to make it even worse. He could already hear his mother's shrill 'Oh my lord!' and his father's welcome and his girlfriends questions of who these were.

"You still live with your parents?" Piper asked, asking the question that her Bond wanted to but didn't really have the energy to. Rexi had sat the whole way to the house staring out as if she had lost something of herself that she couldn't regain.

"No. They were out of town for the last two weeks and I was house-sitting it. My place is actually an hour's drive from here so I just decided that I would stay here until they returned. I was hoping that I'd get you in before Margaret and my parents returned." Kurama explained and unbuckled and got out.

_Margaret? Sounds American_ Piper said to Rexi with interest as she unhooked the children and ushered them out of the car.

Rexi removed herself from the car and walked over to her two children and Piper. "Come along children." She whispered before leading the way to the front door after Kurama. As the door opened, a young woman with braided brown-red hair came running forward.

"Welcome back Suichi!" She said before noticing the group behind him. "Who are these people?" Curiosity sparkled in her black eyes as her head tilted to the side. Just then Shiori and her husband appeared, wanting to welcome Kurama back as well. Instead they all received a gasp.

Rexi tried to must the courage to smile and was only able to make a partial one. "Misses Hatanaka, hello." She said softly, walking over to give the woman a hug that she was beckoning for.

"Oh my, Rexi you look beautiful. Just look at you." Shiori guessed as she looked at the woman in front of her. And then her eyes fell on the children who were watching the adults with haunted eyes. "Oh, Rexi who are these two lovely little children?"

Rexi beckoned them over from Piper. "Come here, its okay, this is Shiori, Suichi's mother." She said kindly to the children before resting her hand on the head of the boy. "This is Koji," and then her other hand was put on the girls, "and this is Kanna. They are my—"her throat closed for a moment. "They are my children."

"Oh they are so adorable. You all can call me Aunt Shiori if you wish." Shiori offered with a smile, puzzled by their haunted eyes. "And who's this?" She turned her gaze to Piper.

"And this is Piper. She's my little sister who's come to stay with us." Rexi explained, using one of the many lies that she had for Piper's existence. This would keep Shiori from questioning her age. After all, it had only been ten years since Shiori had seen her and Piper easily looked thirteen.

"Hello Piper, you may call me Aunt Shiori as well if you like. I and your older sister were friends a long time ago."

"I'm sorry for intruding. Suichi told me you were just getting home from a trip and I'm sure you are tired and just want to rest. And I really hope I'm not bothering you too much by asking, but would there be any chance that I and my children and my sister could rest in one of the guest bedrooms for the night?" Rexi asked, unable to keep the sadness from her voice. Nervously her hands started to stroke her children's hair down where it had gotten messy in the rush.

"Why of course you can." Shiori asked, "Why, did you just get to town?"

Rexi was trying so hard not to lose control in front of Shiori and this new woman Margaret. Koji stepped forward and tugged gently on the hem of Shiori's shirt. The older woman knelt and tilted her head. "What is it dear?" she asked.

"Daddy isn't coming back, is he?" He asked, his voice full of courage at having said it, but his eyes spoke volumes. They wanted their father. They wanted to be tucked into bed and shown stories by illusions. They wanted to hug him and have birthdays with him again.

And with those few words, the tears once more welled up in Rexi's eyes and started to overflow. Kurama stepped forward and touched Margaret's arm. "Could you take the children into the other room? Keep them occupied until Rexi is feeling better? I know you have a wonderful hand with kids." He asked with a smile at her. Margaret had already put it together and nodded quickly. She stepped forward and crouched before the three kids as Rexi slid down the wall behind her and cried silently.

"Dears? Your mother isn't doing very well. Why don't we go play a game in the living room? There are all sorts of fun hiding places in there." She said before taking Koji and Kanna's hand and leading them away with Piper following like the over protective mother she was. These children were part Ysandi after all and would always have some part of her heart since they had a part of the heart of her Bond.

Kurama exchanged a glance with his mother and went to find some tissues as Rexi's crying continued. Shiori pulled the girl up and led her into the kitchen where she began to make some tea.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Shiori asked as she gave her the cup of tea when it was done. The tears had dried and now Rexi just stared at the cup of tea.

"There was a fire. Ethan, oh dear Ethan, he was in the kitchen." Rexi started as Kurama stood in the entrance of the Kitchen and watched them. "He was going to bring up some cookies and milk for the children and I was going up to help them get the surprise—"She halted and reached out, downing the tea quickly despite the heat it had.

"We, the children and I, had bought him a sword that he had been eyeing for our anniversary. We were going to give it to him when we got up to the top floor." She said after letting the warmth of the tea slide down her throat. "Then he was yelling at us to get out and we did and waited for him to come out and tell us what was wrong. And he didn't." It was the much edited version. Shiori didn't know about demons.

"Dear, I am so sorry." Shiori said moving around to hug her as she stared absently across the table.

"We just need a room until I can find a house. It shouldn't take more than a few days. I can't ask any more than that of you." Rexi finally said as Kurama withdrew from the kitchen and instead when to help Margaret entertain the children. When he got in there, the children were staring at the young human who was trying to figure out some way to get them to be happy. He chuckled as she suggested 'Simon Says', brining all their attention to him.

"Margaret, why don't you go help Mother with Rexi? I have an idea of something that will keep them entertained until their mother is doing better." Kurama said going over to Piper and taking charge of the situation.

"How much has your mother told you about the Ysandi?" he asked and instantly had their attention. "Or about her days as a thief?" Even more attention was grabbed. They sat down and looked politely up at him as he sat down and began to tell them the strange story of Choucho the Ysandi Butterfly.

It was an hour later and Kurama was in the middle of a tale about how she had joined together with Maze her first bond to right in the Makai King Tournament when Rexi entered the living room with a laugh. "My children should have more nightmares about me if you keep telling them stories like that." She cautioned as she walked over and pulled her children onto her lap.

"Mama, is it true that you and the Legendary Bandit Yoko were friends?" Kanna asked with a wide eyed look of amazement. "The one you used to tell us about when we were smaller?" Yoko had always been her favorite story.

Rexi looked up at Kurama and smiled, "Yes. We still are, aren't we Kurama?" She said, bringing Kanna's adoring eyes onto Kurama.

For the briefest of moments Kurama changed from red haired human to silver hair demon before returning as the two children gapped at Kurama. He laughed at their reaction and soon Rexi couldn't help but join. Kanna crawled off her mother's lap and went over to poke Kurama in the cheek.

"You are Yoko Kurama?" She asked with amazement. "But she said he died."

"I did. And I was reborn into this human form that goes by the name of Suichi in this house. So if you please, don't call me Yoko or Kurama unless we are alone little one." He said with a grin at her.

"That goes for both of you." Rexi said looking at Koji who was looking at him with a curious look. "I don't need Kurama here getting into weird situations while I find a place to stay for us." She had put her demonic training into effect. Ethan had been her husband but it was suicide if she grieved while they didn't have a safe place to stay. The funeral would allow everyone to grieve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was two weeks later that the funeral took place. It was held in the house that Koenma had purchased for them as a mourning gift. They were a block away from Kurama's new home, but it would keep them safe in case any more demons came after them. Rexi had wept herself dry after that first day. Now she wanted to just get it over with. A bit harsh Piper had commented when she had verbally announced that.

Rexi watched as people they had met in human world entered their new home and came to give her foods and their condolences. Stupid humans. Then the children came down from their new joined rooms and they people tried to muster smiles for them. But it was too late. Rexi had explained it too them in terms that left no room for interpretation. Ethan was dead. He would not be coming back home to them.

Kurama appeared about halfway through much to her relief. She took him aside as soon as she could get away from all the well wishers and the like. She couldn't help but noticed that he wasn't wearing the typical black that the humans around her had worn. Wearing a vibrant shirt of red hues, he stood there, gathering attention. Then again, she didn't mind at all. She had chosen to wear a beautiful white and red dress.

"You remembered that our species celebrates death." She said, running fingers over the shirt with fondness.

"Because that means the loved one will no longer be forced to live through Bonds and will join all that care for them in the Realm where Butterflies sweep in the Breeze." Kurama recited, remembering the dark evening that Choucho had held the funeral for Kuronue all those centuries ago.

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying again and tilted her head with fondness. "He'll be joining his parents really." She replied, "Maybe Maze'll find him and make sure he gets there safely. Thank you for being here Kurama. I really appreciate it."

"You are more than welcome. While I and Ethan never got along real well, he died saving you and the twins and Piper. That earns him many points in my book." Kurama confided, smiling at her gently.

"Listen, the rest of the old gang—Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma and the girls—are going to be showing up later this evening for a…" She fell quiet as group passed her on their way out of the house. "A demonic farewell and I need to ask you to be there. I have some news and I have a favor to ask you. A very big favor that if you decline I will more than understand."

"Whatever you need me to do I'll do Rexi. You are still my friend." He said, though the chain around his neck said otherwise. After she had married Ethan he had taken to wearing the ring he had proposed to her with around his neck on a chain. Sentimental value he told himself whenever he stopped to think about it. It was thankfully hidden underneath any shirt he wore though. He didn't want her to think that he was still hoping that there was a small window for him to return. Especially after Ethan had just died. That would be soulless of him.

She reached over and touched his arm and smiled. "You are too good to me Kurama. You always have been. And I thank you for that. So tell me, how long have you and Margaret—"She started to ask before a group of mourners came over and started to talk to her. She gave one last look at Kurama before returning to her duties as the grieving wife. She had another path though. She would grieve him in her own way.

It wasn't until all the humans were gone that the people that Rexi had been waiting for appeared on her door step. She opened the door and allowed Team Urameshi and their women in. Keiko, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma all entered the house and filled into the living room. It was well into the evening by now and the noise as the group met up again was deafening to the woman who had heard only soft sorry's. Then her eyes fell on two adorable young children.

"Oh, are these yours Keiko?" She asked as she smiled down at them. They had the brown eyes of their mother and the black hair that could only be from Yusuke. They were both boys and had adopted their father's teenage hairstyle, slicked back.

"Yes. This is Yuki and the other one is Misao. Are these yours?" She asked as Koji and Kanna sized up the two boys.

"Oh yes. Koji and Kanna." Rexi said softly and led the way into the living room with her two children in tow. Their golden eyes watched the other children with curiosity.

"Thank you all for coming." She said when they had settled down on the floor. She hadn't been able to get much furniture yet and had refused Koenma when he had offered to fill the house for her. "Keiko, if you don't want your children hearing about revenge and demons it'd be best if you took them into the kitchen."

"They can hear it." Yusuke said, watching her as she rested her hands on her own children's shoulder. "Anything those two get to hear, ours gets to here to."

Rexi smiled. She should have known. With the Spirit Detective that set up the new government for the Makai, it would be foolish to believe he'd shelter his kids from the truth. "Ethan didn't die because of a bomb or a fire, or anything like that. It was a demon. I want to find out who and why. Only my contacts have broken off from me. I—you all are the only ones that I know who I can trust, and I know it's been a long time since most of us have talked, but please. All I'm asking is that you listen out for rumors or hints. You don't—"Rexi said before Kurama held up a hand.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked. He knew the roundabout way Rexi was talking. It only meant one thing—trouble.

"I need one of you to take care of my children here in human world. I'm going back to the Makai. I can only assume that whoever set that demon after my family was from there." Rexi announced. Her children didn't even blink an eye. Their mother had explained this to them too. She needed to do this, to make whoever had killed their father pay as dearly as she could make them.

There was silence and finally Botan looked at Koenma and forced a smile. "I'll stay here with Koji and Kanna. One of the other grim reapers can take my job while she needs me here." She said to Koenma who gave her an 'are you sure' look. "How does that sound Kanna? Koji?"

Kanna tilted her head to the side and then she looked up at her mother. "Mama? Should we trust a grim reaper?"

"Oh yes dear. Botan won't try anything. I promise." Rexi said with a laugh at her children's silliness before she pushed them gently towards the grim reaper that grabbed them up and caused them to scream before the room started to laugh. Piper entered the room then and touched Rexi's arm.

"He is here." She said, looking over her shoulder as the last of their guests arrived. Shura had grown since they had last seen him. He was now easily a young adult but had already reached five feet tall.

"My father sends his regards." He said, turning purple-pink eyes on the spirit detective and others' in the room. "So when do we leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rexi was of in a bustle gathering a pack ready to travel. Kurama separated himself from the group and found her stuffing a fan into the pack in her bedroom. He found it interesting. Ten years hadn't changed much about her. She was still looked innocent and yet was just as lethal. Her hair was longer but the same color. Her Bond had changed but she hadn't as a person.

"So I'm not going to believe that that was the favor you were going to ask me. You could have asked anyone to take care of that." He said, causing her to jump as he closed the door behind him so their conversation could be private. He didn't want the others to hear this if it was too personal for her.

She jumped and spun, thrusting a arm out in a solid punch that he caught with ease. They stared at one another for a long moment. He then dropped his hand and tilted his head as his body leaned against the wall. Rexi's hand dropped to her side and she turned to return packing.

This would be the hard part. Though the Kakkai Barrier had been dropped, it was still dangerous to go to Demon World without proper preparation. And they were leaving that evening. She finished her packing and turned to look at him again. Her brown eyes, he noticed, were harder than they had ever been before. Even when he had slept with her sister all those years ago, she had never looked this malicious. Maybe he had been wrong. Time had changed this woman.

"Margaret, you like her?" She asked, testing the waters.

"She's well enough. No one will ever compare to how I felt about you, but yeah, I like her." Kurama said casually, his curiosity getting the better of him.

_How I felt about you._ She thought. _Past Tense. He doesn't care about me like that anymore. He hasn't for a long time. I have to remember that._ She bit her lip softly, looking away from Kurama as she tried to think of how she could ask this and not sound selfish.

"Kurama, I would be honored if you would come with us. I need all the help I can get. I know this is sudden, and if you don't want to leave anyone, I'll understand. Yomi has promised to support me in any way he can but I would prefer if you were there." She said, hugging herself. Subconsciously she was protecting herself from getting hurt by his refusal.

Of all the favors he had expected, this had not been one. She was right. It was sudden. His face must have shown his shock and reluctance for she turned from him and picked up the bag. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She said when he hadn't answered. She pushed her way past and opened the door. She quickly ran downstairs and joined Shura. "Come on now little Shura. We need to get going. I want to get to the bottom of this as fast as I can."

She knelt and kissed her children goodbye, knowing that if they got into trouble she might never see them again. She gave them a tight hug and left the house without a backwards glance. That was that. She would at least teach her children one last thing. No matter the circumstances or the situation, never look back. Be strong. They would understand. She'd left instructions with Koenma in the form of a letter if she never returned.

Shura followed her out and then looked at her. "So Kurama refused?" he asked as he then led the way to the nearest portal.

"I didn't give him a chance to." Rexi replied. "It was obvious that he didn't know what to do. He's got a family here. A mother and father and younger brother and a lover. Those count more to him as they should."

"Maybe you should have given him a chance Rexi." Shura suggested and then they were through the portal.

Kurama had followed her out of the room without saying a word. What could he do? He couldn't just disappear on his family and Margaret. He sighed and returned to his home at a slow walk. Just as he entered his home and noticed the bags near the front door. Margaret sat on one of the stairs, waiting for him to return. Fear flashed through him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked going to her side.

"I'm being called back to the US. I have to leave tonight." Margaret said calmly looking at him. They had both known this day would come someday. They had had to accept that when they had started to date. A taxi honked outside. "I wasn't sure when you'd get home from the funeral so I ordered over a taxi."

"Let me help you with your stuff." Kurama said after a few moments and another taxi honk. He rose and grabbed a few of the bags. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride there?"

"No. If you come with me I might not go back." Margaret said logically with a laugh. "You really did make this trip worth it Suichi. I love you." She leaned up and kissed him one more time.

"I love you too." He replied as he gave her one last hug and then she was gone. Two women out of his life in one evening. He went and grabbed an iced tea out of his refrigerator and sat there at the kitchen table as he thought about it. Finally he picked up his phone and dialed his mother. Thankfully he got the machine and left the voicemail. Then he rose, downed the last of his tea, and was like a chicken with its head cut off.

They were already a mile away from the portal. Rexi had no clue where to start this new quest. She considered stopping off by home and seeing Chime and Limrin and tell them the news. Piper disappeared and suddenly a butterfly burst into the air, circling.

_We have company coming through the portal._ She reported. Rexi quickly pulled the fan out of her pack as she relayed the message to Shura. Maybe this quest would end quicker than she thought. She saw a tall figure appear in the sky and plummet to the ground below. The figure rose and started towards them. She spread out the fan, testing its weight. Good, she had grabbed the right weapon. Unlike the silk counter parts in her room, this particular fan was five pounds heavier because of the sharp knives that appeared when she pressed a button.

The figure was less than half a mile towards them when Shura relaxed. "I think you'll like this follower." He said as he watched the seven foot tall figure near even more.

Rexi squinted. Silver hair made her hear leap. The gold eyes and white ears sealed the deal for her though. Ever emotion that she had ever felt towards the fox demon that was smirking at her flew up and rekindled. She dropped her pack and the fan and sprinted the distance between them. He dropped his own pack and caught her up in his arms. She hadn't realized it at the time, but she had truly missed Yoko Kurama.

"You'll help?" she asked, looking up at him after the hug was over and Shura appeared next to them with her bag and fan in hand.

"I'll help Rexi." Yoko said. He was tempted to kiss her, or touch her. Just anything that got her to smile like she had when she had first seen him. But he refrained. Suichi reminded him that she had only just lost her husband.

_I should have been her husband_ Yoko thought to him bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It took them a few days but they eventually found themselves outside of her home village. Rexi sighed in deeply, looking forward to seeing her family again. She led the way towards the houses that were set off for her family and tilted her head to the side when yelling could be heard at least five hundred feet away. Well that wasn't good. She quickened her pace, alertness helping her ears pick up the next few words:

"I was not staring at him! How could you think that Limrin? We are connected, you should know better!"

"You told me from day one to stay out of your head. All I know was that you were definitely staring at that demon and it's not like you haven't before."

She ran into the house just in time to get hit by a flying punch from a very strong demon. She went sailing and rammed into the other demon that stood there, nearly in tears. Chime cried out as he caught his sister and tumbled back with her until they hit the wall.

"Bloody hell!" Rexi exclaimed, pushing herself up off her brother, turning to look at Limrin who was frozen. "I've heard of fighting in the heat of the moment but not socking another in the chin!" She massaged her chin as she moved it around to make sure her jaw wasn't broken.

Chime pushed himself up and glared over at Limrin—furious. He turned his back on him and went to inspect his sister's wound as Yoko, Shura and Piper entered. Piper, feeling the situation growing tense, grabbed her grandfather's hand and pulled him out of the house before anything else could happen.

_Thank you Piper. Don't let him return until he's fully cooled off._ Rexi told Piper before turning to Chime her hands on her hips. "This is no time to be fighting with Limrin! Didn't you all get my letter?" She asked, frowning at him as he shook his head. A wave of sadness flew over her for a moment as she thought of the reason she was here. She had hoped that they would help comfort her. That they would tell her that she had many more years to find one that wouldn't leave her.

"Welcome back Yoko, and who is this new demon? That can't be the little Shura that we saw not ten years ago." Chime asked, not knowing that anything was wrong as he turned to the visitors. Yoko smiled and took the hand offered him. Shura only looked the demon over before going outside. While he was friendly with Rexi and Yoko, he didn't really know this Chime. And from what he had seen he wasn't such a great guy if he couldn't keep from yelling at his own bond. "So, since I didn't get any letter, what did you need to tell me?"

Rexi swallowed back the pain and smiled sadly. "I think it would be better to tell the whole family. I don't want to have to deliver this news too many times. Bad luck and all." She told him before she stepped back outside. "Do you know if the house I stayed in when I first bonded with Piper is still available? We can stay there for the short time we'll be here."

"Yes. Go ahead. But you can always stay here dear. It's not like I'm going to have any company for a time." Chime said grudgingly to which she just laughed.

"No I think it would be better that two marriages don't fall apart so close together." She said before strolling off. Yoko was about to follow her when Chime grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"What did she mean by that?" he asked intensely. "About two marriages?"

Yoko weighed the situation and shook his head. "Ethan was killed a couple of week ago." He told him before pulling away and following Rexi. He didn't see the look of absolute horror cross Chime nor the sadness that took control after that. When he finally caught up with Rexi in the court yard of the house they would stay in for the time, he found her watching a bench where several normal butterflies sat. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to jerk a little.

"Everything okay?" he asked, his golden eyes revealing nothing but his concern for her.

She turned to look at the bench as the butterflies flew away. "That was where he asked me to marry him." She whispered, going over to sit on it, her hand moving over the wood slowly, as if lost in a memory. "I was watching Piper play with butterflies and he came and asked and all I could think about was how you didn't want me and how it would be so nice to have a life with a man that treasured me the way he did."

She didn't look up in time to see the pain that splayed across his features for a moment. She'd just drilled in the last nail to his coffin. How could he ever ask her back now? When he had been one of the deciding factors in her marrying that Ethan boy? But when she did look at him again, she saw the cockiness she always saw there.

She pushed herself business like up from the bench and stalked into the house. She couldn't get stuck remembering the good times when she had to find whoever had done this. She had to find out who had killed her Ethan and why. She chose her old room and started to air it out. They would be here for a few days and she didn't like dust, especially not Demon World dust.

Yoko was left standing outside, thinking about what she had said. This all could never have happened if he had just told her that he hadn't wanted to break it off. That he'd only been meaning to push her towards committing to the relationship rather than just hinting at it. But then… Would he have been the one that had been in the body bag with her crying over it that day? Maybe it all worked out for the best. He turned and entered the house and chose the room next to hers to rest in.

Later that evening when the family came to meet her at their residence, the news was broken to the whole family. Chime and Limrin, still in the middle of their fight, were on opposite sides of the table that had been set up for the meeting. Chime looked at his sister with eyes ablaze. "I'll help." He told her. "I'll come with and help you find whoever killed Ethan. When do we leave?" He purposefully ignored the look that Limrin was giving him that said it was not the time for this kind of rashness—that they still needed to talk.

"I planned on leaving tomorrow morning. It's already been two weeks. I don't want some backwater demon to kill whoever sent that fire demon before I've had a chance at him." Rexi said, for the first time explaining her plan to anyone but Shura and Yomi.

The next morning found them on their way out of the village. Yoko hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her like he had planned because the family had set up a quick memorial service for Ethan in the Ysandi Demonic way—a thousand normal butterflies were released into the air at the same time to usher his spirit up to Spirit World and to the realm where the flowers blow with butterflies as the afterlife was called by the Ysandi. She had spent the rest of the evening by herself on the bench as Piper kept the others from interfering.

"She's got to really get over this." was all that Piper said to excuse her actions and solitude.

Now she led the way away from her home, head held high. Chime had snuck away from his own home to join them mere minutes before they were about to go. Rexi gave him a reproachful look but said nothing to keep him from coming with them. It didn't matter. It was up to him to make things right with his Bond and Husband. If he was going to run from it, then so be it she wasn't going to interfere.

It was a week before they got their clue. Rexi entered a demon village about the size of a normal human town alone. She wore scraggily clothes and a worn cape. She was playing the bait for demons so that the others could catch them if they showed interest in her topic of choice. She looked like an ordinary human. She'd even left Piper a mile back with her friends.

She was about to enter a pub when it happened.

"Hey, Ysandi. I heard you weres looking for a demon who orders other demons around." came an uneducated voice behind her. She froze; her hand an inch from the door. Slowly she turned and looked at the creature that stood there looking at her. He looked human enough. But it was the ball of water that hovered over his hand like a play ball that caught and held her attention. Ysandi could be killed just like humans. But elemental attacks did harsher things to them.

She stepped back down to the street, watching the water ball carefully. She sent the alert through her bond as she looked at the demon as calmly as she could. "That's right. Got some information for me or can I go in and get a drink first?" she asked, stalling so the others could get there.

"Not information, more of a message for you." The demon said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What's the message then? I really am parched and don't have much patients for water idiots like you."

"The message comes from the one that killed your ever sinning bastard of a husband. He says to let yous know, you'll never be able to make up for what your husband did. You'll never get revenge. Yous never going to make it out of this town alive yous see?" And with that said, the demon threw the water ball at her before flying at her quickly with punches and kicks.

She dodged as much as she could, fighting back only when she had to. She would not have held back if any other demon had attacked her. She would have cut herself and poisoned them quickly to get them off her. But this demon had information and she wanted to make sure he paid for the insult to Ethan and gave her the information in as much pain as she could possibly put him through.

She didn't see it coming though. Suddenly her head was encircled with a bubble of water. She tried to hold her breath but the water found its way into her mouth and up her nose. It was drowning her. She clawed at the bubble, but for every hand full of water she got away from her mouth and nose, the same amount refilled it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dedication: To all of you that have lost a loved one either in war, sickness, or others that have left through death. To all of you that have taken the time to read and review. To all of you that are having bad days, may your days be brightened a little by my stories. If it does, then my life's goal has been complete. Love to all of you and your loved ones, ROSEY**_

Chapter 6

She couldn't breathe. She had little oxygen in her body left. The water was pushing in. It wanted to reach her lungs and choke her. Her hands did nothing to save her from this watery prison. It was sneaking up her nose to reach its destination, while she tried to blow the air out through it. Blackness was ringing her gaze. It was consuming her. She was dying. No, she still had to find Ethan's murderer. She couldn't die yet. But she was.

She shut her eyes as the darkness clouded her vision. It would be best not to see that smirking face while she died. She wanted to think of her children. Oh they would be so lost now without their parents. She'd tell Koenma to have them brought to her parents in Demon World. At least then they'd have a proper growing up with parents that loved them.

Then it was gone. The pressure to breath normal was there. It demanded her attention now much like the drowning had. She felt the distress from Piper. She coughed as something pounded on her chest. Water that had managed to fill her lungs spewed forth. She was hauled to the side by a pair of unseen hands so that the water drained out of her as she coughed and spat the water out.

It took several minutes for the young woman to finally be able to look around and see what was happening. Shura held the demon's arms behind his demon as Yoko's whip wound itself around the water demons throat. Piper and Chime were the ones that were helping her get the water out of her lungs. They'd gotten there just in time.

When she pushed herself up with the support of her Bond and her sister, she looked at the demon, and smiled. That got everyone's attention. While Yoko figured it was from having found someone who had information, he was still worried about her mental stability. She had just lost her husband (_Which should have been me_ a small part of himself said), had left her children right after the funeral. Maybe it was all happening too fast for her? He turned his attention back on the water demon, tightening the demonic whip around his throat just to be careful.

Rexi came into his view, supported by her brother who was watching her carefully, ready to pick her up at a moment's notice. Piper stood next to them looking much like a general looking at her troops. She'd even adopted the military way of standing though where she'd learned it, Yoko had no clue. Rexi watched the water demon and continued to smile.

"Who sent you?"

"I's got nothing to say to a lady like yous." The demon squeaked out before the whip choked him tighter and Shura brought his arms tighter up behind him. He yelped in pain but he didn't say another word. Rexi could feel the tiredness that was the effect of being attacked by water taking over. She wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer. It didn't help that her makeup was starting to fade on her face and her hands where she had been touched by water.

Her breathing was starting to become heavier as she struggled against the body's search for sleep. "Tell me or I'll let them torture you while I sleep. I could sleep for a very long time." Rexi threatened.

"You don't scare me. Not as much as my master does." The demon spat at her.

"Well, we'll see about that." Rexi said as she looked at Piper and nodded. Piper stepped forward and took out a dull looking knife. She neared the demon, ducking under the whip and took the demon's hand in hers. The demon looked at her as if she were nothing. Even with the knife he wasn't afraid of them. That changed once Piper began her work.

She bit his hand first, fangs sinking into his skin before she yanked away. A chunk of his hand came away in her mouth and she spat it out before proceeding slowly to the other side, asking him who it was that had sent him. He screamed and writhed, trying to get the others to let go of him. She took out a chunk of the other hand when he didn't answer. She asked him again and moved to kneel beside his left leg, cutting away the pants that covered his skin. Her intent was clear. She took a chunk out of his leg when he didn't answer. He answered.

"There is a village three miles west of here. He is there! I don't know his name; I just took the job since it seemed easy enough. Ysandi aren't known for their fighting skills!" he screamed. Piper looked at Rexi who was sagging against her brother who looked sick at the scene before him. Piper rose as Rexi nodded and moved to the other leg.

"You'll tell us everything about him and this village. Or Piper here will continue to make you a pipe that she can blow through." Rexi threatened as she finally fainted against her brother who picked her up quickly before she could hit the ground.

The three men looked at each other and then Rexi all wondering when the woman had changed from caring individual to willing torturer. Chime took her away after he was sure that the demon held no further threat to the Bond or the other two. He couldn't stand to listen to the screams as the man told her half-truths and lies, testing his luck time and again. Piper continued to take chunks out of the demon, wiping the blood away when it was coated on her mouth and teeth, or using water to rinse it out of her mouth.

This form of torture was only the beginning. Later she moved to cutting off fingers and toes with the dull knife which took agonizing minutes to complete each. Even Yoko was beginning to think it was excessive when Piper finally finished. She walked away a few feet and Shura released the demon that collapsed with the whip still around his neck. Turning suddenly, Piper threw the knife and it slide through the middle of the demon's head, right between the eyes. Shura stepped back as the knife buried itself to the hilt and then looked up to stare at the butterfly-turned human who had turned to walk away towards the camp where Rexi was being carried.

Yoko took his whip away and watched the three retreating forms. He didn't particularly like the way that Rexi was acting. Before she never would have killed a demon just for attacking her when it was obvious she had won and her life wasn't in danger any more. She wouldn't have allowed her Bond to do it either. Slowly he joined the procession back to their campground with Shura.

Later that evening, Yoko entered the young woman's tent. She sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of what to do. When he entered, she tore her brown eyes from the ceiling to look at him. She was pale from the strain of the attack mostly. During her dreams she had seen all the things that Piper had done to get the information and she had gotten sick enough to wake up vomiting fifteen minutes before. She was grateful to see that he held a cup of water.

Yoko's gold eyes bore into her. "How are you feeling?" he asked, moving to sit so he didn't have to duck any more as he gave her the water.

She took it and gulped it down, savoring the water that was trying to save her and not drown her. "I'm doing fine. As well as I could really I think. Drowning is not especially easy on the throat or the nose." She joked before noticing that he wasn't even smiling and her own mood evaporated from her features and she looked down at the cup.

"You don't think that Piper killing the demon scum was a good idea." She said, not needing to question him to know what he thought about it. "He would have gone back and told whoever he works for that we are coming to take him down. It was best for everyone if we didn't get any more attacks. We leave tomorrow to go and take him out. If we have any luck we'll finish this quest tomorrow—"

"And then what?" Yoko asked, looking over at her, "You go back to your children and live out the rest of your days as a human moving from one place to another until your children are old enough to get their own Bond mates?"

Rexi opened her mouth to answer and realized she really didn't know what she was going to do after this quest was all over. She had no plans after killing the man that had killed her husband—the man she loved enough to marry. Would she? Would she really try and act as if nothing had happened and go on living in human world? Did she really have a reason to live there now? Ethan and her had decided it would be safer for the children to live in the world where there were no rabid demons to protect them. Obviously now there was no way that that ideal was true. If one demon with a mind for revenge against Ethan could get at him and kill him it would not be better to stay there with her children.

"I don't know. I suppose that I'll bring them back here and have them grow up among their own people. Maybe find them an illusion demon that is willing to teach them how to protect themselves while teaching them Ysandi traditions as well." Rexi said, uncertain she wanted that for her children too. It was all so confusing.

"Rexi, I will be remaining in human world until my human family doesn't need me anymore. Then, for their safety, I'll be returning to demon world to live out my life here. You are more than welcome to come with me, the children too. We can make a place here where no one will attack you again." Yoko said, for the first time expressing his plans for the future to anyone but himself.

She looked at him carefully. To stay with Kurama and have him watch her back while she protected her children seemed like such a good idea. She would be able to spend more attention on the twins than their protection. Then a picture of them sharing a bed so many years before flashed in her mind and she couldn't help but smile a bit. She turned and picked up a bottle that was next to her bed and took a drink, handing it to Yoko.

"Go ahead and take a drink. Amazing stuff. Numbs you against everything." She said with a gasp as it rolled down her throat. Much like the Russian vodka, the stuff burned down her throat and made her feel warm and fuzzy when it reached her belly. Yoko's smile that had started to form when she smiled fled the room and he shook his head, holding up his hand.

"No, I don't drink, and you know that. You shouldn't either. If we are going to fight tomorrow you need to be sober, not higher than a kite on alcohol." He said, standing. He had hoped that smile had meant she still was interested in being with him. He had used a tone that had offered her to interpret his request anyway she wanted. Obviously she didn't follow him in that respect. He could, he supposed, take advantage of the situation and force her to be his again by attacking the loneliness that was obvious making her drink. But he wouldn't.

"Just wanted to make sure you were all right, but obviously you aren't." He grabbed the bottle before she could take another sip. "Sleep Rexi. We have an important day ahead of us." With that he slipped from the tent before she could protest.

'Bastard' was screamed after him as he let the flap fall, closing her in. He steeled himself to it quickly and went to throw the drink into the fire which exploded as the alcohol as introduced. The other three looked at him as Piper turned away and entered the tent that sheltered Rexi from their gaze. "She's drunk." He growled and lay on his own pallet looking up at the sky for some sign that things would work out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rexi exited her tent the next morning sober. She saw the other three men were looking at her apprehensively. She guessed she'd deserved it after the scene yesterday and that evening. She walked over to the campfire and served herself some of the breakfast without a word. Even if she had been an idiot, her own pride as a demon wouldn't allow her to admit it. She began eating and started to think about what they were going to do.

As if reading her thoughts Chime spoke, "So, are we going to believe that demon yesterday and go to this village?"

The other demons looked at each other and then at Piper who had just come out of the tent. She stood next to Rexi, once more taking a military type stance. _You should tell them you are sorry. It isn't like you to act like this._

_Yes, well I over stepped and don't want to think about it. I just want to get this over with. _Rexi replied focusing in on the food before her as she started to gobble it down like it was the last thing on the planet that she would ever eat. She figured she'd regret it when it started to upset her stomach but she just wanted to give herself an excuse to think harder on the thing.

"We go in as a wandering demon band. See if we can find a demon that knows about us before we get there. If he sent someone to kill me he'll be worried or angry that we show up. If we have to we'll stay a couple of days. Is that acceptable for all of you?" Rexi finally explained.

And with the plan set, they packed up and left the campsite. It was midday by the time they neared the village. They had all changed into similar outfits to indicate the same band. Rexi wore a kimono that stopped at her knees that was black with a gold design of a snake surrounding a butterfly. Knee high human combat boots covered her lower legs underneath a pair of stretchy pants. Her blond hair was pulled up in the back into a ponytail that turned into a braid. Inside the braid a stick with sharp points on it was wound. If anyone grabbed her hair, they would be sorry.

Piper's outfit was a match exactly to Rexi's. Knee length kimono, stretchy pants, combat boots, and her hair pulled back into a braid with a special surprise for anyone who grabbed it. Chime wore a shirt and pants similar in style only his color scheme was black and indigo. Yoko had refused the wear anything other than his white outfit so they had painted on the snake and butterfly onto the leg of his pants with black paint. Shura wore an outfit of green and black.

Rexi had bought the outfits when she realized that they might need to explain why so many different demons were traveling together without getting attention. She'd had them custom made so that they fit everyone perfectly and allowed for easy movement if they had to fight. Hers held small pouches in the kimono's sleeves that held paints for her. Chime's had a no sleeved shirt so his was hidden in small pouches in his pants.

The village appeared before them after they climbed a hill. It sprawled out over a two mile area. Rexi's eyes swept over it, searching for a high demonic power. There were plenty of signatures. It was a well used village for sure. There were houses that obviously were for the poor and those for the rich including an almost castle like structure that sat in the middle. She couldn't help but feel like she had been here before, but she put it away. Many demon cities surrounded castles. She'd probably just seen it somewhere before in set up.

They entered the town, sticking close together with Rexi staying behind Yoko as if he were the leader of the little band. As they passed a house a shiver ran through Piper and Rexi but they passed it off as a blast of wind that passed them at the same time. They were greeted with smiles from the demon women who were looking after their children as Piper ran around like a little child, waving and playing with children as they passed before running back and grabbing Rexi's hand. Rexi adopted a smile for the play, pretending to be a happy mother of Piper. The demon men however watched them with suspicion as they made their way towards the building that seemed like to be the local inn. To keep up appearances, Chime stepped up and suddenly swooped Piper into the air and let her ride on his shoulder. She cried with delight as she went flying into the air and landed safely on his shoulder.

They were about to enter and ask for a room to stay when an old man moved over in front of them, blocking their way. They stopped as one, watching the man with five pairs of eyes that were cautious. A pair of neon green eyes returned their gaze with bored interest.

"Welcome, we do not normally get travelers so, if you will not mind telling us why you are here, I would appreciate it travelers." The old man finally said after a small gather had joined him.

They had planned for this as well. Rexi had gone out of her way to think of every situation. Shura stepped forward, a dagger appearing in his hand. Yoko reached forward quickly and put a calming hand on Shura's shoulder, stepping forward to keep him from doing anything horrible, shaking his head before looking back at Rexi.

Rexi stepped forward and bowed forward, her hands resting against her knees. "Sir, we mean no harm. My family and friends wish just to stay here a few days and recover from our journey." She said as she rose.

"My daughter," She motioned to Piper who grinned and waved child-like at the group, "Has just become the age in which she may travel among my people and I believed it was time she saw the outside world. These are our protectors, Shura and Yoko. This is my older brother Chime and my daughter Piper. And I am Rexi of the Ysandi tribe known as Hikalsi."

The people around the old man began to whisper excitedly. Even Yoko was giving her a slight awed look. He had always known that there were different tribes ran by different people of the Ysandi, he had never thought to ask her which tribe she belonged to. There weren't that many well known as it was. But this one—her tribe—was one very well known to anyone who remembered their nursery rhymes. The Hikalsi tribe was the leaders in the revolution that took the Ysandi from slave to proud demons who were feared. He schooled his face however quickly to keep the others from thinking he did not know. They were there to guard her and must have already been told who she was.

"Well, you are most welcome to stay in our village Lady Rexi of the Hikalsi. IN fact, I urge you to accept residence at my own home. I am the Lord of this village, Otaksi." The old man said with a large smile and motioned for them to follow him towards the castle. Rexi exchanged a glance with Piper and the rest of the group and Yoko led the way, standing in front of her once more.

"You could have told us ahead of time about this little fact." He said when he was sure the old man was too far ahead to hear them.

"I don't like to advertise that I am a descendent of slave releasers. It brings unnecessary attention to me that I do not like. Do you know how many demons would like to see our whole village destroyed?" Rexi replied and looked at the demons that had gathered to watch their procession near the castle.

"You never told me that when I asked if there were people out there planning on hurting you."

"Well, one of many reasons I didn't tell you then was it would have been impossible to name ever demon out there wanting to rip my people a new one." Rexi said pointedly

"You'll have to tell me the other reasons later." He hissed back as they entered the castle and was swept up in a wave of welcomes and how do you do's.

They didn't get a chance to speak until they were given the same room to share.

"Not because there are so few rooms," Otaksi had told them friendly, "but I believe you will feel better if you are in a room with a guard to watch over you while you rest Lady Rexi."

They looked around the room as Piper let the child act drop. It was well furnished—almost fit for a queen. Rexi scowled as she looked at the four poster bed and the long cough that would easily serve as Yoko's 'bed'. Piper walked over and poked the bed, making sure there weren't any 'surprises' in it.

"Just who are you Rexi?" Yoko demanded as she turned to look at him.

"I'm Rexi Ysandi. That is all I am. I gave away my last name years ago. Centuries even, to protect my family during the travels I was having." She said exasperatedly.

"No more of this crap Rexi! I want to know who you are and why you never told me!" he said angrily, tail whipping agitatedly behind him.

She turned on him just as angry. "Because I didn't want you to know! I can't have some secrets oh Legendary Bandit! I can't want to keep my family out of the gaze of power hungry demons? I and Chime are direct descendents of the family that rose up. We don't advertise it because we aren't looked kindly by some of the other tribes." She screamed, suddenly not able to control her anger. Couldn't he just leave it be? Why did he have to be so aggravating?

"And you want to know something else Yoko? The reason I didn't tell you before was because we'd just met! In the grand scheme of things between us, we hardly knew each other. Sure for humans thirty years is a great amount of time, but for demons, that's hardly a day. I'd hidden my identity centuries before we met!"

Piper walked over and stepped between them, holding arms out before they could get into the fight which Rexi believed would be a great idea at the moment. "Why don't the two of you just take a break and sleep for a while? We are all exhausted and no one needs to hear this argument, and believe me, if you two keep yelling it won't be long before everything is blown." She snapped at them.

Rexi wanted to argue, but Yoko turned away first. Hah! She won that fight! Or so she thought. She spun away like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten what she wanted and stalked to the bed, jumping onto it with an equally spoiled 'Hmph!'.

And that was all she wrote for the three of them for that night. They both went to bed angry—Rexi on the bed, Yoko on the couch and Piper sitting next to the fire. They slept dreamless sleeps and awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed but shocked. Yoko was not where he had fallen asleep. He found himself, under the covers, holding a lump of flesh close to his unclothed body.

His golden eyes slowly peeled open as reality snapped him awake. Looking down at his arms he found an equally as naked Rexi snuggling close to the heat form that she felt even in her sleep. He relaxed. There was only one way that this would ever happen again—his dreams. He decided to let himself relax and just enjoy the moment. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck and up to her ear.

"Wake up sleepy. This won't be a good enough dream if I'm the only one awake to enjoy it." He mumbled into her ear. He shifted so that he towered over her, his body on hers as he leaned down and sought out a sensitive area on her neck. She mumbled something and gave a slight gasp as his lips found the area. Then her brown eyes shot open so fast and she was shoving him off.

Okay. Not a dream obvious, or else she would have awoken and let him have his way with her. He tumbled out of bed, having the mind to grab the top blanket and pull it down with him as he went. She shrieked and pulled the blankets up around her body to hide them from the man.

"What in my children's name were you doing Yoko!" she demanded, getting ready to throw a pillow at him.

"Mama, why are you screaming at papa?" came a small voice in the doorway to the room. Their gazes locked and then moved slowly to stare at two children in the doorway. They both had soft white hair with a pair of white fox ears to match. Their brown eyes were flaked with gold. Small butterflies sat on their shoulders. The girl and boy were a match in every way except their clothes. The boy had trousers and a shirt on while the girl had a small dress on that had many frills and lace.

The two adults looked from the two children to each other and then back again. Amusingly in unison they yelled: 'What?'


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note from author: So many of you might be wondering where I have gone. Short and sweet answer: Family Drama along with being sick. Along with that I've also had writers block and if I try to force my writing during that time it comes out sickly. So, without further ado, the next chapter of this fanfiction—ROSEY**_

Chapter 8

"Mama, why are you screaming at papa?" came a small voice in the doorway to the room. Their gazes locked and then moved slowly to stare at two children in the doorway. They both had soft white hair with a pair of white fox ears to match. Their brown eyes were flaked with gold. Small butterflies sat on their shoulders. The girl and boy were a match in every way except their clothes. The boy had trousers and a shirt on while the girl had a small dress on that had many frills and lace.

The two adults looked from the two children to each other and then back again. Amusingly in unison they yelled: 'What?'

It took moments for two of them to get dressed. One might describe it as light speed that allowed them to cover their bodies without the children or the tall butler behind them seeing anything. Rexi found that her clothes had been replaced with a long silver and blue dress while Yoko got to keep his regular clothes. She scowled at this.

Then with her hands on her hips, she turned on the other three. "Where is Chime? And Piper and Shura?" she demanded, trying not to fall for their cute little faces. She had to admit, even for a jacked up dream, they were adorable and what she would have imagined if she and Yoko had mated.

The young boy tilted his head. "Uncle Chime? He is with Limrin in the home town. They are taking care of the orphan that they adopted. Aunt Piper is in her room with her own mate Melin." The boy replied.

"But we do not know a Shura." The girl replied, tilting her head the other way.

Rexi looked at Yoko who was inspecting the children with a keen golden eye. He took a few steps forward and knelt before the children. One clawed finger snuck out and poked his daughter's cheek. They were real. An illusion would only go so far. If it were a real illusion the figures would have been transparent, his finger would have moved through them.

_Unless…_ Rexi thought and took a few steps forward. She had lived with Ethan a long time and he had taught her several ways to see through an illusion cast on a person. She joined Yoko and smiled at the children, pulling them against her.

"Of course dears. I'm sorry. I should have remembered that you don't know our old friend Shura." She said sweetly. As she did, she placed two marks of pain on the backs of the children's necks and fed her power into it. When she pulled away they no longer had ears nor tails. The butterflies were gone as well.

"Opps, hehe, I guess we've been caught." The girl said with a giggle. She jumped back and landed on the butler's shoulders as her brother did the same thing. Their look of love turned to one of malice.

"Master Skiri will not be happy we failed so soon," the boy said as he joined his sister.

The two adults rose and watched them. Rexi had a shiver of cold run down her back as she heard the voice. Oh this would be bad if that was truly who was behind this whole thing. Skiri had been a demon that specialized in illusion and levitation. Not only had she stolen three things from him, but she also had broken out of one of his stronger illusions. Yoko's only reaction was a small ear flick as he remembered the name.

"See if you can find your friends Ysandi-scum before they fall for their illusions and are trapped forever as well!" the girl said in a sing song voice as the door slammed in front of them. Rexi rushed forward to try and open the door. She yanked and tugged, and beat her fists against it. Without realizing it, angry tears had formed in her eyes. She didn't stop until Yoko pulled her back against him, stilling her frantic movements. He held her so that her back was smashed against his body.

"Stop. That won't work, you know it as well as I do." He told her, his voice soft. He reached forward, his arm coming into view as he touched the door with a clawed hand. She felt his energy pour into the door that started to crack and shatter as a green vine worked its way out of the door's core. Yoko released the young woman and pulled the door free of its hinges after a few moments.

She rushed out in front of him, looking both ways. She didn't thank him as she started to run down the hallway towards a door where she felt Piper's energy. He watched her go and slowly followed her. She would need his help to unlock the next door as well. They both knew it would be useless for her to flail around like an idiot and be much quicker for him to just open any door from then on.

Only this door opened quickly to her beating. She ran in and went straight to her Bond's side. Piper lay on a queen sized bed of her own, quietly sleeping away whatever fantasy Skiri had placed on her. Yoko had just entered when the door slammed shut behind him.

"Well this is going to get annoying very quickly." He said looking back. Just then the room dissolved and they were standing in a sitting room. Rexi's dress had changed to one of silver and green this time. Piper was sitting in one of the chairs next to a tall young man. She seemed to have aged to look the age of a twenty-something year old and was currently resting against the young man as they stared into the fire together.

Rexi hesitated. Could she really tear her Bond away from this? The feelings of content and love were overwhelming her from Piper's side. Yoko stepped soundlessly over to Rexi and put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked awake and stepped forward, slipping a bit of paint onto the back of the man's neck. He took a different form almost immediately. Piper jerked away from him and turned to stare at them and then at the man she had been so happy with. He smirked at them and disappeared quickly enough.

The room vanished as Piper awoke with a start. Yoko stumbled as he was shifted from one illusion to a reality. Rexi helped Piper up with a scowl. She was going to get very annoyed with this Skiri very quickly if everything was like this. Yoko opened the door in the same manner as he had their rooms and they went out and went to the next room. Nothing. They checked several other rooms and still found nothing.

Rexi slammed her fish against the wall as she came to a stop. She would never forgive herself if Chime got stuck in an illusion; if she was never able to return Chime to Limrin. Piper was about to comfort her but different arms wrapped around her this time. She looked up into golden eyes and found herself holding her breath. Since they had rejoined forces all those weeks ago, she had found herself regretting marrying Ethan and not staying with Yoko. Could she really feel that way when she hadn't taken revenge for Ethan's death yet? And yet, here she was wishing that Yoko would apologize for dropping her and ask for her back.

He opened his mouth to say something, but at the last moment something flew between them and landed in her shoulder. She screamed and they separated, turning to look as Shura neared them. Their eyes fell down to the thing sticking out of her shoulder. The fan with the blades was unfurled and in her shoulder at several points. She stumbled back and fell against the wall as the shock of it took hold. Then her gaze returned to Shura.

His eyes were glazed over as he stared at them.

"You'll never kill me you bastards! I'll never let you get a hold of my father's friends!" he spat at them. Yoko didn't hesitate a moment. He flew forward and started to fight the man without a word. He knew something about being under the influence of an illusion. It would do no good to yell at Shura that he wasn't an enemy. The only ways to break someone else out of the illusion was to kill them or knock them unconscious.

It took a good half hour to outsmart Yomi's child and get behind him long enough to knock him out. By then Yoko had developed a few good scratches and a couple of bruises. Piper knelt next to Rexi and was pulling the fan blade out of her. Rexi gasped as the last of the blades dug its way out of her skin. She wanted to sob but tears were already falling down her cheek. The longer they wasted on distractions like this, the sooner Chime would fall for his illusion. Piper wrapped her wounds as best she could with some sheets she found in one of the other rooms.

By the time that Shura awoke, they had gotten the bleeding to stop out while Yoko had given her an herb that would kill the pain for a while. They continued their search after explaining what had happened. They eventually found themselves in the giant hallway where they had met the 'family' of the old demon. Rexi was starting to think that he was nothing more than an illusion form of Skiri.

She wanted to turn back and find Chime. She was about to when she saw him. He was bound and gagged in front of a throne that had been set up at the end of the long hallway. He looked at her worriedly and tried to tell her something with his eyes. She didn't take the hint and started to run towards him. Too late. BANG.

She stumbled back as a force field illuminated for a moment and then went invisible again. She bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming and cursing once more. And then her prey appeared next to her brother.

Skiri sat in the throne. He rose easily to be six foot ten. His own pale blue hair ran down his back and around his body to end near the middle of his back. Skin the color of cream radiated power as his black eyes locked with hers. He wore an outfit fit for a king with three rings on each finger. His left ear held six different ear rings while his right only held one small golden hoop. He rose from his chair, his arms outspread.

"Welcome Choucho, or is it Rexi now?" He said with an air of importance. The other three joined Rexi as she glared up at him.

"Well, this wasn't something I was expecting to tell the truth. I expected you to come by yourself, but this is just as fun. I even get to have a hostage situation. I've always wanted to have one like this." Skiri said with a cold laugh.

"And I've always wanted to rip your throat out. Wait long enough and we'll get what we want." Rexi snapped back.

"Tsk tsk young lady. That's not very nice to your host. I could have killed you last night. I could have killed your Bond or your brother here. And yet I haven't." Skiri pointed out and she hated that he was right. They had gone to bed in different rooms with no security, relying on the house's family to do that. Now they were in his grasp and they all knew it. A sword hung from a belt on his hip which drew her attention as he unsheathed it. Her heart stopped for a beat.

"No!" she screamed as the sword plunged into Chime's back and came through the other side. Blood spilled forth as the sword ran straight through the heart. Chime coughed, his eyes widening for a brief moment as his heart contracted around the sword. Then with a brutal shove the sword came out and her brother fell forward.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She had to get through. She beat, she thrashed. She threw herself against the force field. If she could only get to him, she could heal him! She could get Piper to give her some blood and paints to heal her brother. She couldn't let him die. Over her own repeated screams of no and Chime and wake up you can't be dead, his laughter soared. The other's seemed to be in a state of shock at his death and her violent reaction to it all.

Suddenly the force field fell and she stumbled towards her brother. Rexi's brown eyes were large with panic and worry. She pulled him over to lie on his back with his head in her lap. Tears started to form. He lay motionless. His eyes were soulless. The tears started to fall. They landed on his face as she bowed her head over him, cradling his head as if, if she let go he'd really be gone.

A horrible screech filled the air as a new form joined them. When an Ysandi demon that was bonded died, their Bond would join them in death after joining them at their death sight usually by taking their own lives. Limrin flew in and then fell from the sky. He landed a few feet from them before getting up and half running half stumbling to join Rexi. He pushed her roughly away as he pulled Chime up. His angry yells were a match for her earlier ones.

"You can't be dead you stupid boy! You can't! Stop looking like that! Wake up!" He repeated those words over and over. But he knew the truth. No matter how much he yelled at this lifeless body, his love, his soul, his entire being would not be returned. He had only two choices left to him. Either he ended the pain now, or he lived the rest of his life unable to help anyone else and watch other's he had cared about die.

Rexi sat there next to her family, watching as two more people were lost to her. It was his entire fault. She was losing everyone she loved because that bastard had had his pride hurt by her. When she looked up to try and find the bastard who had done this, she found empty air. She pushed herself to her feet and started to search in a determined way. The sword, the throne, his body—they were all gone. They were in an empty hall with only a door ahead of them leading out.

Piper, her face tight with held back emotions, walked forward to link hands with Rexi. She pulled the hand up to press against her cheek. She was feeling everything that Rexi felt along with her own feelings. She had gotten to know Chime more than she had thought. He would be missed by everyone that knew him. He'd had a way about him that got everyone to laugh if he was laughing. Even if he fought with someone they walked away friends. It was just the kind of guy he was.

Rexi was staring at the door ahead of her. She had to find him. She didn't even notice when Piper took her hand. She pulled away and walked to Limrin who was crying silently as he held the body of his lover and Bond.

"It's not time for you to die yet Lim." She said. Her voice was thick with emotions she would no longer let run out of her. "You can do one last thing for him. You can help me kill the son of a bitch that did this."

Limrin turned eyes up to her and just watched her. Could he really leave Chime here alone in death to go take revenge? Her eyes told him all he needed to know. He slowly put Chime down in a reverent way. He fixed his body so that it was lying as if about to be buried with hands crossed over his chest, his eyes closed. He took the gag out and closed his mouth before kissing it one last time. He then rose, and turned towards the door that would lead them to the next room.

When Rexi turned to look for the Shura and Yoko, she got another unnerving surprise. Both of them were gone. During the time that she had been trying to get to her brother and then trying to find Skiri, he had taken the other two of her party. Then her eyes snuck around trying to find Piper and to her dismay, she was missing as well. She and Limrin locked eyes and without waiting sped towards the next doorway. Behind them, though neither looked, Chime's body disappeared as well.

Rexi slammed her body against the door, wincing as the wounds on her shoulder opened again. It didn't matter. She could use the blood when she came up against Skiri. And if she didn't save Piper and the rest before then, she wouldn't want to live. She would have failed. The door flew open after Limrin ran into the door with his shoulder as well. They both stumbled forward but quickly turned it into a run as they saw the next scene before them.

A platform had been set up a good three hundred feet from in front of newly opened door. On it stood Shura and Yoko, nooses around their necks. A demon the size of a small mountain stood next to two levers, ready to send them both to their deaths. The moment it saw them, it smiled and hit one of the levers.

Yoko's body snapped down as the trap door fell beneath him. He choked and writhed. The noose had been made so that instead of snapping his neck it would make him dangle there, slowly dying from lack of air. He thrashed, trying to get free. His nails were working on the bounds that kept him from wrenching free. Darkness started to set in as he saw Rexi speed towards him. She wouldn't make it, he knew. He would die and be fuel for her anger. He only wished that he had told her that he had cared.

She took the fan out that she had been carrying since it hit her shoulder and threw it forward. She knew she wouldn't make it in time. It sailed forward. As it cut through the rope, dropping Yoko to the ground, coughing and spluttering, the demon hit the other lever and Shura dropped. She looked at Limrin and went after the demon this time. The fan circled around like a boomerang and cut the other rope as the two Ysandi attacked the demon.

Rexi jumped in, attack his lower body, making sure to hit him in just the right spot over and over to make her point go across. He had pissed her off. Limrin jumped up, using every ounce of strength he had to bash the demon's head in against the pillar that was conveniently right there behind him. The demon went down quickly enough. He'd obviously only been hired for his imposing features.

Limrin was already starting to the other door when Rexi turned to look at the two demons that had been choked. Yoko still rested there, trying to breathe properly. She hesitated. What would it say about her if she just left them?

"Wait Lim, let's help these two." She called and rushed over to Shura first. Once she was sure that he was okay, she knelt next to Yoko, putting a hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. His breathing was shallow and hard. She took out a vial from her dress which had once more changed colors to a yellow and red. She was beginning to wonder why he was giving her all these tools that would allow her to kill him so quickly. She mixed the paint with her blood and drew an intricate design on his throat. Almost instantly he started to take in large gulps of air. He coughed a few times and looked up at her.

"You are so beautiful." He said suddenly. She blinked a few times. "I should have told you that all those years ago. I should have told you that I didn't want us to break it off. You should have been mine."

The anger that had been consuming her and driving her forward faltered. Was he? She rose quickly, leaving him where he lay. She couldn't deal with it. Not right now. Not when everything else had to get done. He was going to live. That was all that mattered. Now she had to go save Piper before she lost another. She ran past Shura and towards the next door, ignoring Yoko's call to come back. If she let herself let him in, her anger and determination for the task ahead would shatter and she'd never be able to finish the job.

The doors flew open at the first touch and she walked into a true throne room. Where the other had been situated in the middle of a long hall, this one had been designed around the throne and its occupant. The man that had killed her husband and her brother sat as if taking a leisure break during the middle of the day. Limrin only needed to see the spark of pure hatred in her eyes to know that this was the demon who had taken his love away.

Piper lay at his feet, sleeping peacefully. The sword he'd used on Chime was resting lightly against her shoulder. One ill move on Rexi or Limrin's part would make the loss of Chime a speck in the grand scheme of how angry the young woman was.

"And the guest of honor arrives at last. I was wondering if I was going to have to kill this young girl to get you here faster." The man said with a laugh as he rose from his seat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She really couldn't. She sat in front of the murdering piece of trash as if for an interview. A long table separated them with Piper laying on it in front of him. Limrin stood rigidly next to her. He was ready to strike at any moment. This man had killed Chime and would not get out of punishment. Rexi was trembling with anger as he ran a knife along Piper's cheek.

"Get that away from her!" she snapped, rising from her chair halfway before his gaze froze her. He was looking straight at her as the knife dug into the skin of the unconscious child in front of him. She clenched her fists and forced herself to sit back down before her outburst caused more wounds for her Bond.

Skiri smiled and relaxed back again. This girl worried him. He hadn't known they were together until after he had killed Ethan. Would she understand? Doubtful. She had forced him to kill one too many people close to her. A young man entered the room carrying a note. He stopped next to Skiri and smiled down at him. Rexi's heart stopped and flew to her throat. She was out of her seat before she could help it.

Ethan stood there, seeming at ease next to the illusion master. In every aspect but his eyes he was Ethan. He turned eyes that were green instead of grey on the girl and looked her over without interest before he realized just what he had walked into.

"Hey! That's Ethan's little wife huh?" the man asked, shattering her hope. He wasn't anything like him. He smirked as he saw the hope run out of her and she slumped back down into the chair to stare at him.

"Yes, Nathe. That is Ethan's widow. You two never met I assume? Ethan did a good job of cutting himself off from us after he joined Yomi's ranks. I almost didn't find him again." Skiri told him, looking down his nose at the girl at the end of the table.

"What do you mean?" Rexi snapped, turning reluctant eyes onto Skiri. She had a sick feeling when she saw the twinkling gleam in the illusionist's eyes.

"This is Ethan's twin, Nathe. Ethan, as much as he didn't want to be, was my son. I'm glad to say both of them got their mother's hair." Skiri admitted with a grin. "I have a hard enough time dealing with this blue mane. I would have hated to pass it on to my own sons. Ethan's older sister got it however. She's pretty enough though. Go the grey eyes of her mother so that sets it off quiet well."

Rexi felt even worse as the news hit her. She was here to take revenge on her father-in-law for killing his own son. Her children were related to this monster. A hand slowly moved to her stomach before clenching in the dress. "You lie." She snapped, not wanting it to be true.

"You think Ethan took an interest in you because of your beauty?" Nathe asked with a harsh laugh. "I bet you he just married you to get close enough to kill you. He was there you know, that day when you stole all those belongings from my father? He was one of the people you felt you had to poison in order to get free. He almost didn't survive."

Limrin put a hand on her shoulder as she started to gasp to keep the vomit from coming up. "There was no way you could have known Rexi." He said comfortingly.

"He's right. Like I said, he cut himself off from us pretty well." Skiri said.

Rexi had been starting to freak out until he said that. He was wasting her time. If she didn't kill him soon, she would explode. She was up on and stomping across the table towards him without thinking. Her eyes demanded a reason she shouldn't kill him. He seemed stunned at her reaction

The anger turned to a cold fire in her eyes when he didn't answer as she stepped over her Bond and dropped down in front of Skiri. Without waiting, she pulled her fist back and let it hit him square in the nose. He went sailing back and it all became a blur for her. Limrin was beating up Nathe who had attempted to pull her off his father. And then she was sent sailing. She rolled and landed, crouching like a cat ready to strike.

Skiri rose and glared at the girl. He didn't get a chance to say anything because Limrin was on him now. She rushed forward and pulled Limrin off for a moment, holding him back with all her strength. She had to know why. She had to know why he had killed his own son. She turned as she held Limrin back. It was a challenge. He was much taller than her and was full of his own rage and loss.

"Why?" She demanded, turning to watch the two illusionists. Thankfully they seemed to have forgotten about the unconscious young woman on the table. She would have to make sure that both of them kept forgetting about her. "Why did you have to kill him!"

"He betrayed us." Nathe snarled, stepping closer. Her shoulder was starting to hurt again. She could finish this. That was enough for her. It hadn't been a stupid reason that had caused Ethan's death. She'd give them both Yuki poisoning and spirit herself and her friends away to mourn their loss.

Limrin broke through her and launched himself at Skiri again. She took on Nathe before he could attack Limrin and keep him from his rightful revenge. She started to feel that Piper was awakening. Good, they needed another to join them. She was in no shape to really be fighting, though she kept pushing that restriction back. She kicked the demon back, sending him flying into the wall. She didn't wait, she turned as a yell from Limrin as he went sailing. She leapt in when she saw that he was temporarily out of commission. If he didn't kill him, she would.

She kicked, blocked, dodged, and cussed. She used all the tricks she'd learned from Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. She tried to ignore the pain as her shoulder bled freely now. This demon would die if it was the last thing she did.

"Watch out!" Piper screamed. Rexi hadn't even noticed that she had awoken. She turned just as Nathe appeared behind her holding an ax. It was too late for her to dodge. The ax would cut her in half. She wouldn't be allowed to get her revenge. Then she felt herself being shoved out of the way. A scream and a flare of pain through the bond hit her senses as she turned to stare up at the scene before her. Piper had sprinted over and pushed her out of the way just in time to get her left hand chopped off rather than Rexi being chopped in half.

Nathe turned on the girl and shoved her out of the way so that he could get a better swing at Piper. Rexi's heart stopped as Skiri grabbed her from behind to keep her from running to Piper's aid.

"I'll take my revenge on you now. Watch as your bond dies by my son's hand." He snarled into her ear. Piper went sailing just like Limrin had after the axe cut her from right shoulder to left hip. She had thankfully moved back just in time to miss being sliced in two.

Everything became red.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everything had become red for Rexi. She stood over Nathe's body, breathing heavy. Limrin was nowhere to be seen. Piper was unconscious feet away from her. Piper was bleeding heavily, but Rexi had already put the healing paint on her and it would stop soon. All she had left was to destroy the rest of the people in this house that had allowed it to take place. She turned on the man that had started it all. Skiri stood, his left arm hanging limply next to him. Even if he was going to live, he never would have been able to use that arm again.

Rexi took the ax out of Nathe's dead hand and started to advance on him. Skiri was starting to understand just what he had done. Fear was running through his body and his eyes and Rexi felt herself feed off that fear. A sadistic smile formed on her lips as she neared him.

She had already taken care of Nathe. He had hurt Piper, the closest person that Rexi had. But Skiri, he had killed her brother and her husband. He would not have a death as quick as Nathe. He would have a much longer and painful death than either of his sons had endured.

Despite the healing paint on his throat it had taken Yoko up to this point to be able to breathe properly, he suspected that it had to do with her quick departure. Rexi and Limrin hadn't even stopped long enough to untie them. He had had to untie himself with the help of Shura that got undone quicker. He raced now towards the door that led into the room that Rexi had disappeared into. As he neared his worry sky rocketed when he only felt one awake energy signature on the other side of the door.

He paused and pulled his rose whip out, ready to take up her quest if she had been hurt. He pushed the door open cautiously and looked in. What he saw made him pale visibly. He entered the room and let Yomi's son enter as well to join him in his staring. Rexi stood, her dress no long silver but color of blood. Skiri was being held up against the wall. The only thing that kept him from falling forward was the sword that had been used to kill Chime. It was buried to the hilt through his forehead. It had been pushed into the wooden wall behind him.

Nathe had been chopped into small bits by Rexi. She was standing next to a bell that would obviously summon someone from the household. Before her were three other bodies. None of them were anyone they had met before but were equally disfigured as Nathe and Skiri. She reached out and rang the bell again. The two small children appeared this time at her summon. The look of sadistic pleasure that entered her previously dull face sickened Yoko.

Rexi disappeared and appeared behind the children, about to bring the ax down on their head. She didn't see small, innocent children. She saw small Skiri's that would hurt her family. She had to destroy them before they could hurt anyone else. She would teach the demons of Demon World that the Hikalsi Ysandi's were not to be screwed with. She didn't see Yoko run at her and tackle her just as the ax began to swing down.

She went down and looked up at Yoko, blinking in confusion. What? Who would stop her from her mission? She looked up into the golden eyes of Yoko. Why was he stopping her

"What are you doing?" She asked, struggling to get at the children that were screaming and running away. "I have to get rid of them! They ruined my family! Their father killed Chime and Ethan!" She shoved Yoko off, releasing the ax in her efforts. Those little children would warn the others not to come. She had to stop them. Blood hovered over her hand before she sent it flying after them.

Only Yoko got in the way and she had to quickly stop it. She growled at the annoyance. He had to be one of the illusions she decided. He would have let her have her revenge if he was the real Yoko. She launched herself at him, not allowing him time to think. "You all will die for what you did!" She yelled.

Yoko watched her carefully and dodged just in time to whip around and make a slash at her. Only she wasn't there. Her foot connected with his back and sent him flying. He rolled and stood up. He didn't want to fight with her. Only when he looked up, she was right there. She was able to get several punches into his face before he grabbed her wrist and tried to force her to the ground. She wriggled free before he could keep her down.

Yoko looked around to find Shura to see if he could help him calm this crazy woman. He found him however healing Piper who looked close to death from blood loss. This angered Yoko. Piper had been adorable in her own way and for Rexi to have distanced herself that much that she didn't see that her own Bond was dying meant she was lost to most everyone. Either they got Piper to wake up and then calm this raging beast or— He didn't get a chance to finish that thought because he was sent flying from a kick to the head.

He rolled and pushed himself to his feet and out of the way just in time to save himself from getting hacked to death by the ax that Rexi had retrieved during his search for help. She looked at him with hatred, but he didn't take it personally this time. Sure, he had done many things to her during their time they had known each other, but this was hatred towards anyone that got in her way of revenge.

Yoko lurched forward out of another ax swing's way and got behind her. She turned too quickly for him and he was once again on the run from wild ax swings. He was glad that she hadn't trained with an ax before and thus was making swings that were wild and crazy and not all that aimed right. Otherwise he would have been killed quickly.

"Rexi you have to stop this!" he finally said as she started to slow down. Unlike her, he was refreshed and full of energy. He could last for several hours. She had reached her peak and was starting to fall behind.

"Not until every last one of you is dead! You illusionists ruined my life!" she screamed as she hefted up the ax again and came at him. He pulled out his whip, which he had been refraining from using and disarmed her quickly with it before using it to keep her still.

"I am not an illusionist! I am Yoko. You need to stop Rexi. You've already killed the man that killed Chime and Ethan! His family knows now not to mess with you. You've revenged them. You don't have to act like this anymore." He told her as he made sure she couldn't move without hurting herself. He winced as she started to thrash. The thorns cut and pierced her skin making her cry out in anger.

"Please stop!"

She screamed profanity at him in response.

He groaned. This was going nowhere. He looked over as Shura finished healing Piper and she sat up weakly. "Piper, get over here and help us!" he called.

Piper rose with Shura's help and came over to look at the struggling Rexi. Rexi paused for a moment as Piper scratched her mentally, trying to get her attention.

_We have to kill him! He's working with Skiri. We have to make sure that none of them come after us again! _Rexi told Piper emphatically. Piper tried to take the emotions and throw them out but being weak from the wound and the loss of her hand, she was stuck with being thrown out of Rexi's mind quickly.

Seeing that progress was not being made on Piper's end, he pulled the girl in as if she were at the end of a fishing line. When she was within arm's length, he pulled her up close against his body, locking her arms down at her side. Golden eyes searched hers for recognition before he pressed warm lips against hers. She fought for a few seconds before the kiss caught her full attention. It was like nothing she had felt in years. It was sweet, intense, loving, passionate, and beautiful. Everything and anything was jammed into that kiss that finally managed to break through to her.

The loss of her husband had thrown her into fits of tears for hours on end. This anger that had allowed her to fight and kill so many people had been her reaction to the loss of far too many people that were important to her. She had thought, in the back of her mind, that Piper would die as well and she'd never want to lose another Bond during a fight again. Not after Maze.

When Yoko finally pulled away Rexi rested against him as the actions she had done finally hit her consciousness. She had sadistically tortured and murdered Skiri and Nathe. She had murdered three innocent demons that, for all she knew, had had nothing to do with the death of Ethan or Chime. And she'd been about to kill two children before Yoko had stopped her. She felt hot and then cold and then unwelcome but familiar taste of vomit filled her mouth and she pushed away. She stumbled to a corner and allowed herself to be sick.

It was not Piper that came to comfort her but Yoko. He understood the blood lust that one could fall into if pushed far enough. It would haunt her forever until she died, but time would soften the edges of it. Time, family, and love would bring her back to herself and allow her to move on. Forgiveness was never an option, but it would eventually become a bad memory. She would learn and move on. He would help her with that.

"So, I'm assuming I missed out on helping." Came a voice from the doorway.

Rexi stared at the wall that was helping to support her on one side. It had to be her imagination. There was no way that she could possibly be sane enough to have heard that voice being spoken again. Yoko turned with her to stare at a yawning, perfectly, one hundred percent alive Chime. He stood there looking at the bloodshed with mild interest as he scratched his head. Rexi swallowed and looked at Yoko.

"I'm not… hallucinating from blood loss am I?" she asked in a very small voice. She was starting to feel the effects of that as well. That might explain he hallucination of Chime being alive.

Yoko was grinning like a fool. "No, dearest Butterfly, because if you were then myself, Piper, and Shura would be as well." He told her before shaking his head and chuckling softly to himself.

"Oh…" Rexi said, and turned to stare at her brother. Then she pulled herself up off the wall and stomped over to him and gave him a hard slap—well as hard of one as she could for her state of well being.

He blinked and caught her up as her knees gave way. When he picked her up, he noticed that she was unconscious and looked at Piper with a raised eyebrow. "I thought this sort of thing was frowned upon by you lot." He said.

"It is." Piper said, though her gaze was on Rexi. "But sometimes rules need to be broken in order for our Bond's mental state to remain intact. She was about to have another break down. As it is, we need to get her food, water, and sleep. We will tell you what happened while you were… asleep. Shura, if you'd be a doll, I don't think I'll be able to walk very far without passing out myself. Would you mind carrying me?" Her voice was questioning, but didn't leave him much room to refuse. She may have been weak, but there was something in her voice that said if he didn't do as she requested, she'd bite him… hard… in a very unpleasant place. He quickly picked her up.

They spent the night in one of the castles many room, Chime and Shura trading off sentry duty. Rexi would thrash as nightmares of her actions and the faces of those she had killed attacked before Piper would wake and make her fall into peaceful unconsciousness. Chime seemed especially worried about his sister after he learned about what had happened and what she had done. The next day Yoko picked Rexi up, who was kept asleep by Piper, and they began their travels back to their home village. The village streets were deserted but hundreds of eyes watched them from shadows and windows as they left. They would all think twice of taking on a Hikalsi.

All the way home, a two week trip at the pace they were taking, Piper kept Rexi asleep. The damage done to Rexi's mind was too much for the still injured Piper to take care of herself. Among the power to give Ysandi demon's paints made from their blood, the Bonds could also heal a psyche that had been horribly damaged due to experiences or breaks in judgments. Rexi, Piper had decided, had to be one of the few exceptions. Every moment hat Piper was awake she could feel the breaking apart of Rexi's mind. It was slipping slowly and needed a lot of reinforcement.

When they reached to the village, Rexi and Piper were spirited away by Limrin, Kym and Tym. Chime watched as Limrin locked the door to the room they entered behind them, closing all the men out. He had wanted to spend some time with him, but he knew that Rexi came first. His wounded pride would come later when they'd have time to discuss it properly.

"What are they doing to her?" Yoko asked when Chime turned to lead the rest of them to a nice warm bath and clean clothes.

"When she killed those people, she had basically lost her mind. She'd been pushed to a breaking point and she snapped. They are going back through and more or less stitching her mentally back up. Like a cut or a severed artery. Piper would have done it on the way back but with losing her hand, she's too weak. She'll give up several of the years she's live in order to allow the others to touch Rexi's mind." Chime replied softly, pain in his gaze.

"It will be very painful for the both of them. It's normally frowned upon by all Ysandi. That's why there is only one bond at a time. That fractures a mind once that is then fixed as the two Bonds grow together. The more bonds one has, the more fractured the mind is." With that said, Chime left Yoko in his own room to change and relax and get ready for his return trip home.

It was a good ten hours later that Kym, Tym and Limrin left the room and allowed Yoko to enter to check in on the girls.

Rexi lay on her back looking for the first time in the last two weeks to be peacefully asleep. Piper seemed to have shrunk. She looked no older than when he had first met her at Ethan and Rexi's wedding. Yoko sat down against a wall and waited. Rexi opened her eyes a few hours later and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't seem to see it, but rather was seeing something else until Yoko shifted forward to make sure she was okay.

When her eyes landed on him, she couldn't keep the shame from showing. She looked away quickly. He waited. She would speak when she was ready.

"I am… so sorry Yoko." Rexi finally whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12– 6 months later.

Rexi sat reading a book as her children played on the jungle gym. Piper, still without a left hand, was playing with them. Rexi had been amazed at the acceptance that Piper had gotten from her children when she'd returned home injured this way. They seemed to understand that things beyond their understanding had happened when their mother was gone and they were with Aunt Botan the Grim Weeper (as they had affectionately begun calling her). She was so involved with her book that she didn't hear the young red haired man come and sit next to her until her children came running up.

"Uncle Kurama! Uncle Kurama!" they called happily as they launched themselves up to stand next to him and give him a hug.

Kurama laughed and gave them each a hug in return as Rexi jerked to look up, instantly alert for problems. He ushered them off to rejoin Piper that waved from him from the slide where she waited for the children to return to playing. Rexi smiled as she watched them go as she put her bookmark in her book and put it away. It was a full moon night with the moon the only lamination for them. Rexi had wanted the children to see the beauty of the world since she had returned and this was one of the perks of living in Human world. She had invited Kurama to join them.

Since they had returned to human world she had started to incorporate Kurama into their lives whenever she could. In truth, she was lonely. While she had Piper and was on a regular communication with her brother and family, she had no one here except for her children. His question about what she would do when she got back had irked her since he asked it.

"I'm glad you could make it." She told him as she put the book down and turned to look at him, resting her head on her arm that was supported by the back of the bench.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to work a bit late at father's office." He told her as he looked from the children to her. He was captivated however by the beauty of her sitting there under the moonlight. Her blond hair turned into a halo as her brown eyes darkened in the shadows that were cast.

"This late? Wow, he must be working you hard." She said with a grin.

"Not really. It was more I'm getting stuff ready for when I leave." He said, looking away, frowning at the children as they played. Rexi blinked and lifted her head.

"What do you mean leave?" she asked. Her heart constricted. She remembered him telling her about his plans. He wanted to go back to demon world after he was sure his parents were good and would not need his protection any longer. She thought it was a good idea, but still, she'd be back to being alone except for her family.

"I'm going to go back to demon world. It's a small trip really. Go back, get my castle back. Maybe do some recruiting." He said dismissively, as if it was the smallest thing in the world to do.

"Oh." She said softly, and looked at her children to keep from letting her emotions show him what she was thinking. They turned to each other at the same moment and opened their mouth to say something.

"You know—"

"I was wondering—"

They smiled at the incident. Kurama motioned for her to go on.

"I was wondering if that offer you made was still open." She said softly. "Where I could come with you, with the kids. I don't think that I can have them grow up here. I'd feel safer if we were in demon world and they got to know how demons acted."

Kurama looked at her seriously. "There would be more danger though. You'd always be on the alert." He said, remembering the offer well. She had gone and asked him to share an alcoholic drink.

"You said we could find a place where the children would be safe. And I can't think of anywhere safer than that old castle of yours. You never were attacked there and if you recruit enough demons you'd be safer than one of King Yama's treasures." Rexi pointed out, hoping she wasn't pushing it. She was distinctly aware that she had said we several times. "I mean, if you'd let us join you and all."

She had almost read his mind. He had been about to ask her a similar question. He looked away from her as she rambled on. Just as he looked up a butterfly flew into view, highlighted by the moon. Then another joined it and they flew off together. It was rare for butterflies to go out at night. He had his answer. He stood, making Rexi stop her talking, and walked towards the kids and Piper.

"Hello Koji, Kanna." He said as he knelt, the children coming to him as he said their name. "I have a question for the both of you. How would you feel, if you came to live with me and your mother? We wouldn't live here but in demon world. Would you feel safe living with me?"

Koji and Kanna looked over at Piper and grinned mischievously. Piper was trying hard to hide her emotions, but glee filled her. She had talked to Kurama before this evening when Rexi had been asleep. She knew what this question to the kids would mean in the long run. "It's about time you asked the woman you stupid fox." She said as the kids nodded enthusiastically.

Kurama couldn't help but smile in return and rose from his crouch. Before he returned to Rexi he fished under his shirt and pulled a chain off of his neck and looked at the object on it. He took it off and turned, clutching the chain in one hand and the hidden object in the other. He advanced on Rexi who had rose when he had left.

She stared at him with curiosity, trying to get over the mental block that Piper had thrown up. She didn't like it when she did that. It meant something a bit too exciting was about to happen and she wasn't sure she wanted excitement when it was obvious that Kurama was going to turn her down. "You'd rather us not join you." She stated when he stopped in front of her.

"Rexi, nothing could keep you from joining me. We both know that. I just have one condition for you to join me in my castle in demon world." He said, looking seriously down at her.

"What? I'll do anything Kurama. I can't live here anymore. There are too many ways for the kids to be hurt." She said. Then her heart leapt. He was kneeling down in front of her and taking her left hand. He slipped the ring that had long ago stood for their love upon her ring finger once more.

"I made a horrible mistake that day when I asked to see other people. I was angry that you wouldn't trust me and I wanted to push you into something you were obviously not ready to be. Now I ask you one more time, in person. Would you, Rexi of the Hikalsi Ysandi tribe, mother of the beautiful children Koji and Kanna and Bond to Piper of the same tribe, honor me by being my wife and join me in my castle?" Kurama asked, looking up at her with a look of love he hadn't allowed to show in over ten years.

Rexi didn't think she had gravity any more. She was soaring. She pulled Kurama up and kissed him in reply. She heard her children whoop and cheer and knew that everything would be okay finally.

**Four months later**

"And that children is why we are gathered here to honor the marriage of Yoko Kurama and Rexi, my Bond." Said the young woman Piper. She had changed her appearance to be a young woman of late teens with long flowing hair and kind eyes. Around her sat the entire village's children population. They had been bugging her since a week ago to tell them why everyone was in such a bustle to get a clearing ready. She had finally broken down the evening before and told them about the years before Yoko transformed into Kurama. This morning she had concluded the story.

"Piper! The ceremony is about to start!" Keiko called from the doorway of the room they were in. Koji and Kanna walked through the sea of children and helped Piper up. Even with looking and being older, she still needed help getting up sometimes. She left the room and the children followed, mouths hanging agape.

Once Piper got out of the house, she ran to the alter where Yoko Kurama stood in all his glory, waiting for the one woman that was made for him. To anyone that knew him well enough he would have looked nervous. Piper took her spot and smiled at him.

"She's feeling better than last night. Do not worry. You'll do fine. Relax. This was meant to happen." She advised.

And then Rexi appeared almost by magic. One moment she wasn't there and the next she was. Kanna held her hand which explained the magical appearance. The young child joined her brother sitting in the front row with the rest of the family and friends.

The ceremony came and went and they were soon joining festivities. After five hours of well wishing and dances with family members she drew Yoko away to a small secluded clearing—the same one where she had hidden on her wedding day to Ethan and Kurama had found her in. She pulled him into another long heartfelt kiss and then jerked away and turned. She was on her knees and throwing up the cake and the wine that she had had during the reception although that had been light. Yoko knelt and helped her keep her hair out of her way.

"Are you okay? Piper said you were feeling better!" Yoko said softly, as he fished in his hair for an herb that would settle her stomach.

"I am." She said as she wiped sweat from her forehead and took the herb that was offered. She took shallow breaths and then with his help rose from her knees. "This isn't something that is going to go away for another couple of months."

"What do you mean?" Yoko asked with a furrowed brow. "You haven't gotten poisoned or anything have you?"

"Oh no. You should be glad about this." She said, smiling up at him. She radiated with happiness despite having just lost all the wonderful cake her brother had made for their wedding.

"I don't—"

"Say, another six… maybe seven months?" she said, wondering how many clues she'd have to give before it clicked in his oversized fox brain. This man had pulled off some of the most tangled but beautiful thefts in all the years he had been a Bandit. Yet, he couldn't seem to understand what she was saying when it came to this particular subject.

"Six months?" He muttered, and then it became clear on his face. He looked at her questioningly to see if she was joking and when she only beamed at him he laughed and pulled her close. "OH, my butterfly, how you manage to keep surprising me I have no clue."

She couldn't help but laugh and allow him to swing her around before pulling her into another hug. "Because I'm just that surprising." She said with a giggle. She rested gently against him, her eyes closing as they became content to stand there in the beautiful clearing.

"If it is a boy, would you mind terribly if we named him Maze?" She asked after a few moments.

"Of course not." He whispered softly into her ear and then picked her up. She cried out in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, let's get back before they decide we've up and decided to leave them all so early. You will need to eat something else. Cake probably isn't good for the child."

"Oh, the cake my brother makes? You must be nuts to try and keep me from having more of that." She said with a laugh and snuggled against him. "Yoko?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. I always have and always will."

"I love you too, Butterfly."

**15 years later**

"Maze get back here!" a young woman called as he raced down the hallways of the garden portion of the large castle his father owned.

"Never!" he called. He had silver hair with ears to match and brown eyes. His white tail flashed as he rounded another corner. He stumbled out of the maze first, for the first time in his life. His older sister Kanna exited the maze moments later. She looked up at as a shadow covered them. Yoko stood with his wife Rexi, assessing the two.

"Where is Koji?" Yoko asked.

"That's what I need to tell you. Some demons attacked in the middle of the maze. We split up. He took the long way and we took the short cut. We thought you should know. They aren't any of yours!" Maze said as he tried to catch his breath. He saw the look that his parents shared as they took off. Rexi took the short cut while Yoko took the long way.

"NO!" a scream came moments later. That was their mother. They straightened, ready to go to her rescue. Only the maze closed them out. It had the feeling of Maze's father. He reached out and touched the maze's garden exterior. He jerked his hand away as it bit at him. Plants never did that to him. He frowned at looked at the garden as the top started to grow and cover formed. What was going on?

**_NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Welcome to the END of the Butterfly Chronicles. I have enjoyed writing this story far more than I think I've ever have when writing a story. Now. This last part was sort of a teaser for another story I'm thinking of doing. I need your guys' opinion though. Would a story about Maze (who you just met) and his siblings trying to save their parents interest ANY of you? If so, leave me a message in pm form OR say so in a review. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you All, ROSEY_**


End file.
